Mr Starwind
by xKYOKONx
Summary: When boredom strikes, who does Aisha turn to? SoloAisha, little bit of GeneAisha


"Mr. Starwind"

Saint Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, and that makes me very sad. Thank you for hurting my feelings.

--------------------------------------------------------------the Border…

"Soooo bored…" came the sound of Aisha's voice followed by a desperate growl of a mew. It was one in the morning and everyone had just gone to bed. But Aisha being Aisha, she never got tired despite the particularly hard day the Outlaw Star's crew spent bounty hunting. So, she wandered around the small house/office the they all shared.

'God, this place SUCKS!'

What especially irked her about this boring night was the heat: it was sweltering. As she walked, she removed a piece of her armor, then her clothing. At this point, she would have been in only her underwear. Alas, she didn't believe in it, so with a final discard of her tank top, she stood in the middle of the dining room bare.

Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she decided to plop down on the tiny, red couch a room away. 'Okay, I'm not gonna be entertained anytime soon in this dull place... but I can't fuckin' leave!' She thought desperately, a tear forming at the end of her eye. She let out another cat-like growl and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Sighing deeply, Aisha set her mind on sleep. She lay on the couch, face down. Resting her head in her crossed arms, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but after 5 minutes she opened them again and cursed.

'Fuck fuck FUCK! Okay, calm down Aisha, old girl. What usually puts a hot-blooded Ctrl-Ctrl like you asleep…?' After a bit of thought, she smiled in an impish fashion. Her thoughts wandered to men. God knows how long she's gone without being touched by one, let alone fucked like the animal she was.

Aisha thought of being taken after so long, how sensitive she'd be to a cock plunging into her wanting pussy, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. She let out a mew and wiggled her butt in the air a bit at the thought of being roughly flipped and fucked from behind as her long hair was pulled. She especially loved that position. She then wondered if there were any available men around.

'The sexiest (not to mention legal) guy here is Gene, and he's taken! God DAMN IT!' She threw a small tantrum, kicking her well shaped legs and beating on the arm of the couch.

Her frustrations being taken out on the undeserving, but nevertheless lucky couch, Aisha flipped onto her back and slung her legs over each side. She shivered a bit to the feeling of her shaved pussy being exposed to open air. The naughty thoughts still ran through her mind as she ached for some attention.

As her mind ran at light speed, her hand slowly made it's way to passed her pelvis to her clit. Giving it a bit of test rubs, she bit her lip to hold back a satisfied sigh. Every rub and tweak of her clit got stronger until she couldn't hold back the gasps and moans she held in. This continued until a thought popped into her head. Hopping over the back of the couch she claimed, Aisha ran upstairs to the closet next to Gene and Melfina's room. She quickly found a bag of stuff she bought after a teasing trip with a shy Melfina and a distraught Suzuka to the sex shop.

Hopping back down the stairs, she laid back on the couch in the same exact position as before. She dug in the bag and pulled out a thick, red dildo with a star insignia on the side. Seeing the star, she automatically thought about Gene and the teasing question she asked Melfina that day in the shop: "Is this what _it_ looks like?"

She smirked at her new friend and began teasing her pussy with it's length. Bringing her other hand to her large breast, she slowly groped it and licked her lips. Fantasizing about how Gene would be, she brought the dildo to her lips and gave it's head a couple of licks and kisses before sliding it's entire length between her lips.

Savoring her own taste, she pilled the toy out of her mouth, coated in saliva and teased her clit for a second before inserting it into her now soaked pussy. The familiar feeling of being filled flooded her mind as she let out a high pitched gasp. She pulled it out with in exhale and bit her lip. 'It's been way too long,' she thought. She then smirked and murmured, "Oh, yeah…" before plunging the toy back into her wanting pussy. The cat-girl wiggled and mewed in appreciation. The toy seemed to fill her up perfectly, causing no pain at all, just continuous waves of pleasure.

Loving the feeling, Aisha got to work on her pussy. With every rough insertion of the toy, she let out a louder moan. As she plunged it deeper into her pussy, her other hand groped her breast and pinched the nipple in a rough fashion, causing her to let out a playful hiss.

After a while, she began feeling her climax approaching. She plunged the toy deeper and harder as she held on to the couch's arm behind her head for dear life. Her walls then tightened against the toy as her climax came. Feeling the heightened pressure against the toy, she let out a long moan and came hard on the couch.

Feeling the fatigue hit her, she spent the next couple of minutes laid out on the dry part of the couch licking her substance off the dildo. Right before falling asleep she looked at it and smiled, mischievously. "Mr. Starwind," she simply named it before bringing it back to her lips and licking off a bit more and nodding off to a deep sleep, one that would give the rest of the Outlaw Star's crew a surprise in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------the Border…

Tell meh what you think…

"Genocide… and Death-Born"


End file.
